The Dark Times
by icyqueen040291
Summary: Ginny's search to find her love brings her to another what will she do in the End? Read and find out! Post Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter One

The Dumblodore Effect

Ginny got up early, more eariler then usual. It was most likely because it was the first time she will ever attend Hogwarts without any of her siblings at all. She got to keep Harry's snow owl, to make sure he comes back he said. Ron's owl and Hermione's cat was to stay at home with Mrs. Weasly.

Ginny wasn't really sad or happy about going back to school. It will all remind her of Dumblerdore. It was sad to even think of him. He was the one that told Ginny that all will be okay after she left the Chamber of Secrets. He had her come in his office everyday the next year to tell him how she was, then the nightly turned into weekly then monthly.

Hogwarts was going though a big change as Ginny's personal life. For one since school closed Hogwarts was the basicly only place you can go to school there was a lot of new people coming to school, so Ginny met more and new people. Rules were more strick, so there was limited hours and limited places, Ginny mostly said in the library. Harry left so Ginny was the captainand the seeker of the quitchig team.

Ginny also made a point and told the people that helped fight the Death Eaters the year before that the D.A. was still going to happen somehow and some where. They decided that no one would really suspect them in the library. Ginny thought that even the headmistress knew, it turned out that she did and she told them that they can study together in a classroom and a professor had to watch them.

The school wasn't the only thing that changed that school. The Order of the Phoenix went though a lot of change. At first they all mourned a great leader, then they made more and stronger plans to protect Hogwarts.

The whole world also changed. The got more worried with the greatest wizard in all time dead. Most people thought that is he dead then the whole world will parish. The minister had more trouble then ever to help all of the needy.

The second year after Dumblodore died was a bit more calmer. The minister had an easier time with helping those that need it. Death Eaters claimed they wont evil anymore to get more help.

The Order's plans all worked out excellently perfect. The attacked a lot of Death Eaters got most of them wiped out so it was easier to do the rest of there plans. Things went perfectly smooth.

Hogwarts got some more restictions and some more time they can do more stuff. Mc Gonagal wasn't as good as Dumblordore but was a good headmistress. There was a lot of more people going back to school; however only half from before Dumblodore died.

No one was quiet the same. Volodormt layed low at first but by the time Ginny's last year was finished. At the beganning of that school year Every teacher and head student got a key of some sort. They key was old, looked as old as Hogwarts. Only the headmistress knew what it was for. Ginny thought it was nothing and the day after all of the N.E.W.T.S was finished with everyone found out what it was for. Every student and teacher knew that there was a railroad to leave here in case of an emergeny. Everyone thought it was the Hogwarts train in Hogsmade. They soon found out that it was a underground corridor under the school.

When Volodormt attacked the school how everyone got out was the "railroad". It was scary to everyone but they didn't freak out totally. They maintained good order until they were safe away from the school.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter Two

The Search

Two years after Voldormt took over Hogwarts Ginny had just finished her tenth mission in the Order. As usual she was bored out of her mind. She was walking down the street of the headquaters and an owl came and almost hit her.the owl was goldish. There was a note on tied to the leg and Ginny read it

'Dear Ms. Weasly,

The wearabouts about Harry Potter has been unknown for queit a time,but I do have to tell you that there might be some clues at where he was born so maybe if you look you can find him.'

That was all the letter said. Ginny only thought about getting Harry back more than what she had learned from being a resistant spy for the Order of the Phonix. She decided to go on ahead and try to find Harry.What would her mother say if she saw this letter? She would freak out. Ginny might not be in the order.

If she tried to find Harry she might be killed, but what if she didn't? It is said only Harry can defeat Voldmort, so why not? She knew she would have to sneak out of the house but she does that almost every other day.

She decided to try to find Harry if that was the last she would do. There was only one problem and it was should she tell anyone?

She snuke back inside. Her mother didn't seem to noticed it seemed. Then out of no where there was a loud, very angry voice screeching at her, "AND WHERE DID YOU GO GINNY WEASLY? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK FOR ABOUT AN HOUR WHEN I COULDN'T FIND YOU!"

"Mother how can you think I can stay inside all the time. Plus, curfew isn't until two hours so I wasn't breaking any laws anyways."

"Ginny your mother doesn't want to be under suspention under anything." A boy with red hair about a year older then Ginny said

"Since when was she _my _mother and not yours Ronald? I was only walking around the street one or two times that's all."

More calm then before, Mrs. Weasly said, "I don't want to miss anyone of you two. It should be enough to have lost the people I already have. Ginny I don't want to have you added to the death list. Please don't go to Bill, Fred and your dad. I wont be able to stand having lost them and with Harry missing I don't know what to think about him now. It has been a year and a half and the world doesn't even know if he is dead or alive."

"Mom, don't worry some one would get us out of this mess," Ginny thought then added to herself in her over used head _I will just have to leave for a time to go and find him, that's all_. _After that the world would be safe and we can leave this dump of a city and go home._

_Home... It is so strange to say now. Home was long ago destored then again so was everything. We can build it again. I can get a good paying job and save up for a long time until we have enough then it would be good. Sacrifies is what the world is made of now._

"Ginny were you listening to me? Of course not you never do!" Ron said so distasteful.

"Then again your not my father eigher if you forget!" Ginny screamed at him. Both Mrs. Weasly and Ron's faces turned white and the room the had Hermione, Charlie, and Goegre stopped talking and look at Ginny. In quiet a different vioce she added, "I'm sorry. I..I didn't mean..." Ginny broke out and cried.

"Ginny it is ok. Living here is stressful, but we just have to get used to this. You will one day," Hermione said.

"I will never get used to it. We will get to go back to the Borrow soon."

"Ginny is this enough! Look at Geogre, he isn't causing trouble anymore because he is mature," Charlie screamed at her.

"One of use should go find Harry and have everyone's death revenged so he can be himself and not so quiet all the time."

"Ginny, who gave you that notion? Did you think of it yourself? Or did someone give it to you?" Molly asked.

"Myself," Ginny lied out loud, which she was now used to doing, "Mom I will be fine. No one will think it will be me looking for Harry, Remember that I was all quiet like George is now," George stoped talking and stopped doing what he used to, and Ginny talked a lot more, which got her in trouble a lot.

"Ginny, that notion will kill you. How dare you say such a thing. After what all happened to this family. What did we do to you?" Ron screamed at her.

"Ron, since the Burrow was attacked you wanted all of us in your eyesight. I just wish that I was the quiet one and George was the one like I am now, just like the old days. I want to be free to live my life and not be this girl that can't go outside because she might get into trouble. Thing about it, if I didn't go find Harry, who would Ron? I want to be a hero to."

"Ginny, please don't go. I can't stand to lose another one. Think about it if you die do you think that they will tell us?" Her mother asked.

"Mom they will us my death to show that he is the leader now. She you would. And I can make it. I was the twins in my last year. Not as good but sneaker at least."

"Just think about it, Ginny, just for a week," her mother demanded.

"Yes, ma'am. I will do that for you mum. I will take a week."


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter Three

Ginny got told from her headmistress at Hogwarts that writing letters was always easier than telling someone in person. Ginny now knows how much easier. So much easier. But also Professor McGonagall also said that the words didn't mean that much to the actually spoken words. To tell people what you want to in words is better, but what if it is saying bye when you don't want to leave them?

Ginny though another piece of muggle paper in the trash. It was the third piece and she wants to change her way to tell her mother that she was going to find Harry Potter. If it wasn't past midnight she would go tell her mother right now.

She looked in the living room where her mother was sleeping. Since they had only one bedroom everyone took turns sleeping in the room. To night the boys have it. Mostly they left the girls have it but once every week the girls gave it to the boys. Ginny saw Hermione's brown hair sleeping on the floor where they were sharing s blanket for they hardy had any.

_'So far_ _we lived in this house for three months and now winter is on the way and we have need more blankets. We hardly have the money for anything because Hermione is the only one that can pass as a muggle and have a muggle job. Even if she gets decent she is supporting five more people.'_

Ginny got up and put her flashlight up. She looked at the floor where she was to sleep, '_Draco thought that the Burrow was a dump and crowded he should see us living in here. Three females, and three males with only one bedroom and one bathroom, hardly any money, what we have to hardly anything, all thanks to no money. Lie we have money but not that much, so you can count it as nothing. All thanks to Hermione...'_

Ginny got down beside Hermione. She feel asleep right when her head hit the pillow. All she dreamed was her times in Hogwarts. Those times she was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All those times that she had friends all around her.

_Ginny mumbled '_Califoricit' _to the gargoyle the stood in front of the headmistress office. When the gargoyle jumped out of the way she entered._

_A lot lately she has been paying visits to Professor McGonagall. When she had a tough day about something that was serious to her the two talked about it. They talk about everything about life, like her problems with missing Dumblordore._

_Professor McGonagall was sitting on at her desk when Ginny came in. Her face was serious so Ginny knew they was something._

_"Professor, you wanted to see me now_?" _Ginny asked._

_"Yes, Ginny, as you know I was cleaning out the office. I found a package that is for you. Was it sent to you last year, I don't know_," _She handed Ginny the package. The pakage was light and brown. Ginny just put it on her lap, "Open it, Ginny. You don't have to here, but I would like to see what it is."_

_Ginny torn the paper bag. In it was one black bottle with same color liquid, two light blue bottles with dark purple liquid, a dark almost black purple crystal tied to a black nacklace, a book '_Music to Our Ears' _and any other one that wasn't titled and a note. "I don't know what it is, ma'am."_

_"What does the note say?"_

_"'This necklace is for people that are just like you with all our equalties that you have now and later. Take care."_

_"Who is it from?"_

_"Snape had to kill him. I know a lot of people must want to kill."_

_"Ginny keep it safe." _

"Ginny, why don't you do and sleep on the bed? It is almost seven in the morning," Hermione told her.

Ron was on one side of the bed so she took the other side, '_Sleep on the side I usually do Ron.'_

"GG, this that you?" Ron mumbled.

"Yes, Ron."

"Harry will be sad if you leave. He left us for a reason."

"Ron, that was a dumb idea. Don't you see if no one goes and finds him we all are goners. Pretty soon this town might be attacked. I tracked all of the muggle attacks and this is soon."

"Ginny what did mom tell you about wizard newspapers? Not to get them because they might find out who we are."

"It was in the muggle newspaper. I promise that."

"How do not know that a death eater is behind this and going to say that we are from the Order? When we all are dead and mum might have to see all of us die. That is what they do now. The youngest to the oldest. To punish to oldest."

"Ron, the Order is good. Plus, since Harry and I had a thing I can pass that I was looking for him so I can die with him. That is all."

"Ginny, go back to sleep."

Ginny got up at ten. Ron was already gone out of the room. When Ginny got out Hermione was already gone to her work and breakfast was in to mircowave.

"Ginny you have to..umm..what was it puk it?" Ron told her.

"Nuke, Ron, I will do it."

"Yes, princess."

"Ron, I wish I was one because we will be back at the Burrow with everyone else. I wont let anyone kill anyone in my family. Not even Percy," there was tears in her eyes, " that is why I have to go any find Harry. We can't let other people's death be for nothing."

"Ginny, Please don't leave us. I can't stand to let you go Ginny," there were tears in Molly Weasley's eyes.

"Mum, I will be fine. You know that I wont let everyone else's death be wastsed. I have to go find Harry. I just have to go. Mum I can't explain it."

"Ginny just be safe. You know we can't give you anything really," her mother said.

"I don't care. I just care about getting out there and finding Harry."

"Ginny what if the rumors are true? What if they had killed him?" Ron asked.

"How could you? He was your best friend and you said that," Ginny yelled.

"Stop it now. I can't believe that you think like that. Both of you."

In unison they both said, "Yes mum."

"Good. Ginny, you eat something, and Ron, you go and make the bed if it isn't already and straiten up that room."

They went into the rooms that there mother told them. Hours later Hermione finally came home and noticed that it was ful of tension. She put a bag that looked like there was a couple of things in it. on the small table, "Ginny, please come here," Ginny walked up to her, "are you going to go?" Ginny nodded " I can tell. Well my boss said that she didn't want these clothes and they would fit you I think. Go try it on."


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Times

"Ginny, no please don't. Don't do this. Please don't. For me I can't live with one less child. Let alone my only daughter. Please don't," Mrs. Weasley begged.

"Mom, I have to. They wont expect me to go and try to find me. It would be okay. I am careful and don't do anything wrong. I need to do this for me," Ginny sadly said.

"Ginny, look what happened to your dad. We were in the Order and now he is dead with Bill, Fred and many others. Poor Fluer having to take care of the twins, I would help but I can't without more money. I just don't want to miss anyone else. So far I kept you out of the Order, and I don't like that you want in it. It just breaks my heart. You don't need to go and kill your self. I can't live with knowing I could of kept anyother one of my children alive," she was almost sobbing.

"Mom, you know I can help myself. I always did it when I was being turmented by everyone but Percy. I can hide myself good, I know some spells to help me and I had a lot of practice with the boys."

"I know, it is just that I never really seen it."

"I know you haven't. Remember when your wand was missing and the twins locked Percy in his room with an unknown spell?" Ginny heard a 'no we didn't, mum', "well you should know that when you were cooking and put your wand up I took and it did something to Percy's door. I hid it in the twins room because I was afraid I would get into a lot of trouble."

"What? And the time my hair disappeared?" Ron asked confused. How can Ginny do all that? She was about four years old.

"Some spell I made up. And when Phorla, from the village, thought that you sent her flowers. I had them in her room. I did a lot of other stuff to, and the twins got into trouble. I did a lot of crap to you all."

"The silent one is the to look after the most. No wonder why you are wild now," Goerge mumbled, which is all he does since he never 'talks' anymore.

"Oh, I never knew."

"Mum, I always had something bad going on, you just never noticed and when you did you got onto the twins. I sometimes did things just because the twins were getting me mad."

"I must say Ginny is a talented young lady. She always had something up it seems like. I just thought it was innocent, but we know now it wasn't so innocent."

"See what I mean, Mum, no one out of this room would know that I was looking for Harry. Please, he saved me before and now it is my turn to save him. I owe him this, mum."

"Ginny, Harry is a grown man now. He can take care of himself. It would be alright. Harry left us for a reason and it was so we don't get hurt. It would be fine," Hermione declared.

"I am a grown lady! Can't I decide what I want without a leture please? I need this. I am needed."

"Ginny, I have done my best to keep you out of the Order, and for what? You want to get in. I did that for us. I can't loose another child."

"Mum, please listen. I need this. I owe Harry this. He was there for me even when him, Ron and Hermione were fighting. He was always there for me and I want this with all my heart. I love him still."

"Ginny, please stay. Do you not think that the Order tried to find him? That is what your dad was doing before the attack."

"Mum, please. I have to. I have done things that a lot of people haven't. I have done stuff that some Order members still haven't. I always can do stuff."

"Ginny, please, for all of us, don't go," Ron begged.

"I have to go. It is already made up. This is what I believe would lead me to Harry. I just know it."

"Just becareful."

"Mum, I was never caught during any one of my escapades before. I will even more careful this time. I know what to do."

"And what are you doing to do?"

"Just what is smart to do. Start where Ron and Hermoine left off. Well, that is after some backtracking of course."

"Ginny are you sure you can do it? Maybe I should came along?"

"Hermione, first we need you here and second I need to do this all alone. I am perfectly fine."

"That what I am afraid of, Ginny, what will happen to you?"

"Yes, and the term no news is good news doesn't apply here," George mumbled.

"Well, George, you don't hear about a traiter that is being sentnced by Deatheaters, I say it is good," Hermione answer.

Mrs Weasly started to sob uncontrollable, "My Ginny can't die like that. She can't go. I will not allow it."

"Mum, you said a week, and I gave you a week and a half. You knew this was going to happen. This is for all of us. All the people that died for us, all the people who are growing up in this war. Even for all the muggles. And for Dumbledore, we need to think him."

"Ginny then don't do this."

"Mum, I have to do this, for everyone in this world, and those effected by the muggle world as well. They have it worse, they don't know about all of us."

"A year, Ginny, a year then you need to come back. Okay, only a year."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ginny's first stop was not where it was planned on. She needed to see where her dad, and two brothers died. She needed the blessing of them to do this.

Ginny cried as she was the sturdy Burrow messed up. The home she once loved so much had so much damage and bad memories. Almost all of the first story windows were blown out. The front door was broke in half, the back door was burned. Although she could not bring herself to go into the house she felt her dead family in there.

She camped out in the meadow that she and her brother and Harry played Quittuch. Everything about the land made her remember about her family's wonderful home and love. Everytime her eyes took her to the front door she remembered The Night perfectly.

_"Ginny stop fighting with Ron. You are grown up," Bill almost screamed at them._

_"He started it. He is saying that I stole his wand. I didn't go it."_

_"YOU DID TO! YOU HAD TO BECAUSE THE TWINS ARE NOT HERE AND BILL JUST GOT HERE!"_

_"I DID NOT STEAL IT! IT WAS IN YOUR ROOM THE WHOLE TIME! YOU JUST DIDN'T LOOK GOOD!"_

_"Okay, act like little kids. Fine I will just he-"_

_"RUN! EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! DEATHEATERS!" Mr. Weasly screamed._

_"OH GOD! NOT NOW! Ron, Ginny, come on now. We have to go and get out," Mrs. Weasly came into the room as Bill ran out of it. _

_The took the secret passage out of the house. As they were running away Ginny turned and saw a flash of green light._

"So she started out at the Burrow?" a male vioce asked.

"Yes, sir, she was still there when I left," said a second.

"So what does that mean?" asked a lady.

"Means she might be even harder to get to. She was crying when I left. By the front door if that means anything," the second replied.

"Does it mean anything? That is where they came in. Poor baby," another male vioce. This vioce was the oldest vioce in the room.

"Well, she will be okay. Just a matter of time," the second said again.

"But wont she want to fight you?"

"No, she will just come wantingly," a fourth male vioce sarcastly said, "Yes she will fight, but it will be okay."

"I sure hope so. I might need help getting her."


End file.
